


Следи за своим телом, когда ты не в своем теле!

by Tyusha



Series: WTF-2019 TMNT [6]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Casey in April's body, F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyusha/pseuds/Tyusha
Summary: Донни виртит с виртом Эйприл, под которым прячется Кейси, но Донни в курсе





	Следи за своим телом, когда ты не в своем теле!

**Author's Note:**

> АУ от канона: Кейси и Эйприл не успели поменяться телами обратно.

Ночью, когда все наконец-то пошли спать, Донни смог выдохнуть спокойно. По ночам всегда работалось лучше. Частично, потому что он был совой, но в основном потому, что не было Майки. Некому разбивать вещи или шуметь, или нажимать ненужные кнопки. Донни мог полностью сфокусироваться на работе и не следить одним — а часто двумя — глазом за младшим братом. Донни налил себе в термос кофе и заперся в лаборатории. Не на замок: раз все братья спят, то не было смысла закрываться. Донни планировал проработать всю ночь. Сегодня он должен был закончить починку устройства по смене тел, чтобы наконец-то избавить Эйприл от страданий. Мысль, что из-за его некомпетентности Эйприл столько времени пришлось провести в теле Джонса, угнетала. Но хуже всего: Кейси в теле Эйприл. Донни бы соврал, если бы сказал, что любит Эйприл только за душу. Конечно же, она прекрасна в любом виде, но Донни не мог спокойно смотреть на то, как характер Кейси портит тело его Эйприл. 

Донни выдохнул и помотал головой. Сейчас совершенно точно не время думать о подобном. И уж точно не время вспоминать, как Кейси Джонс в теле его Эйприл ковыряется в зубах. Донни похлопал себя по щекам, возвращая все внимание к расчетам на столе. Пора работать. 

Донни не знал, сколько прошло времени, когда почувствовал похлопывание по плечу. Донни подпрыгнул, вскрикнув и пытаясь нащупать оружие.

— Хей, это я, — услышал он нежный и такой знакомый женский голос и тут же успокоился. — Кейси. 

Донни напрягся обратно. Почему он постоянно забывает и путается? Он, вроде бы, должен быть гением! 

— Кейси. Точно, — вздохнул Донни, поднимая упавшие расчеты. — Ты что-то хотел? 

— Просто подумал, что ты слишком долго работаешь. Подумал, может, тебе помощь нужна, — Эйприл — Кейси, поправил себя Донни, почесал в затылке. 

— Нет, спасибо, не нужна, — бросил Донни сквозь зубы и отвернулся, не желая смотреть на свою принцессу в таком виде. Он услышал, как Кейси вздохнул и переступил с ноги на ногу. Когда Донни не видел его лица, было проще помнить, кто именно находится за ним. 

— Ты можешь идти, — добавил Донни, не оборачиваясь, — уже поздно. 

— Поздно. Тебе тоже надо поспать, Ди, — Донни почувствовал теплую ладонь на своем плече. — Ты работаешь каждую ночь и каждый день почти без перерыва. Мы сможем потерпеть еще пару дней, но если ты убьешься, то нам придется проходить так всю жизнь. Не то чтоб я был против, — последовал смешок. 

Донни не мог заставить себя спорить. Несмотря на непривычные интонации, это все еще был голос Эйприл, и звучал он так взволнованно. Эйприл волновалась за него. Ее ладонь все еще лежала на его плече. Донни накрыл ее руку своей. Не ее — его. Кейси стоял за ним, не Эйприл. Донни помотал головой, уклоняясь от прикосновения. 

— Я в порядке. Иди спать. 

Донни услышал удаляющиеся шаги и захлопнувшуюся дверь лаборатории и вздохнул в который раз за этот вечер, подняв взгляд на фотографию на стене. Они с Эйприл были так счастливы в тот вечер выбраться в парк и покататься на качелях... 

— Нифига. 

Донни вздрогнул и обернулся. Эйприл — Кейси — стоял у закрытых дверей лаборатории, сложив руки под грудью. Донни на мгновение задержал взгляд на этих руках — и, может, чуть выше. 

— Что?

— Нифига, — повторил Кейси, сдувая челку, как это обычно делала Эйприл. — Я не уйду, пока ты не отдохнешь. Тебе надо расслабиться, бро. 

Кейси подошел, взял его руку в свою и потянул в сторону матрасов, которые Донни часто использовал для сна. Иногда после работы не оставалось сил даже дойти пару шагов до своей комнаты. Кейси толкнул его вниз на матрасы и сам сел рядом, скинув сапоги. 

Донни облокотился на стену и прикрыл глаза. Он устал, так сильно устал, но уснуть не было ни возможности, ни сил. Как только он закрывал глаза, в голове тут же всплывал ряд чисел и формул, и графиков, и всевозможного... Донни не мог перестать думать даже на ту пару секунд, что позволила бы ему уснуть. 

— Ааааргх, — Эйприл взмахнула руками, задев кулаком его нос. — Хватит думать, серьезно, чувак! Я. Слышу. Как. Ты. Думаешь! 

Кейси, Донни поправил себя, повернулся к нему всем телом и ткнул пальцем в лоб. Донни чувствовал тепло — колено Эйприл касалось его бедра, и это заняло все внимание, пока Кейси не ткнул его еще раз. 

— Ничего не могу поделать, — пожал плечами Донни. — Я не могу перестать думать. Это как если бы... как если сказать Майки перестать есть пиццу. Просто невозможно. 

Кейси фыркнул, опуская взгляд. Но тут же поднял его, и выражением на лице Эйприл Донни, казалось, мог любоваться вечно. Губы искривлены в ухмылке, брови чуть приподняты и сдивнуты вместе. Такое выражение у Эйприл было, только когда она затевала что-то особо опасное, но интересное. 

— А мне кажется, что ты вполне себе перестаешь думать, когда смотришь на меня, — Кейси поиграл бровями уже чисто своим жестом, и иллюзия разбилась на осколки. 

— Тебе кажется. 

— Ой, перестань, Ди, — Кейси наклонил голову, как это сделала бы Эйприл. — Я же не слепая. 

Донни встрепенулся. Ему же послышалось? 

— Я всегда замечала, как ты на меня смотришь, — Эйприл прикусила нижнюю губу. 

Нет. Кейси. Кейси прикусил губу и говорит о себе в женском роде? Донни помотал головой. 

— Что ты делаешь? 

— Блин, а круто. Я давно не мог так сделать в своем теле! — Кейси провел верхними зубами по нижней губе, и Донни потер лоб. — Но ближе к делу. 

— К какому делу, Кейси? 

— К нашему, — Кейси положил ладонь на пластрон, — тебе надо расслабиться, Ди. 

Донни сглотнул, зажмуриваясь. Руки Эйприл гладили его по пластрону, вверх, вниз, в стороны. Донни не смог сдержать слишком глубокого вздоха, когда пальцы Эйприл прошлись по внутренней стороне пластрона. 

— А это прикольно пощупать, — услышал Донни смешок и будто очнулся, распахивая глаза. Не Эйприл сидела рядом с ним. Кейси. 

— Что ты делаешь?! — Донни хотел закричать, но потерял голос, удерживая запястья Кейси. 

— Помогаю тебе расслабиться? 

— ТАК?! — все же крикнул Донни, срываясь на хрип. Кейси пожал плечами, даже не пытаясь вырваться. 

— Зато это работало. Что пошло не так? 

Донни затрясло. Частично от гнева, но в основном — от желания, понял он. Эйприл сидела так близко. И пусть это не была Эйприл, тело не слушало разум. 

А разум так устал быть главным. 

— Все пошло не так, — Донни отпустил запястья Кейси, потянувшись помассировать виски. Голова разболелась от перенапряжения и всей этой ситуации. — Тебе нельзя делать такие... вещи в ее теле.

— Технически, сейчас это мое тело. А мое настоящее тело — тело Эйприл. И если она решит подрочить или переспать с кем-нибудь, мне пофиг. 

Донни почувствовал, как краснеет. Иногда он забывал, насколько по-разному они с Кейси были воспитаны.

— Ты можешь представить, что это сон, — предложил Кейси, подмигнув. 

— Не могу! — возмутился Донни. Но убрать руку Эйприл — Кейси! — со своего бедра было выше его сил. 

— Да ладно, ты просто глаза закрой, — Кейси провел ладонью выше по бедру, но остановился, задумавшись. — А, стоп, лучше открыть, так будет виднее, что я Эйприл.

Донни застонал — и захныкал. От абсурдности ситуации, от того, что он позволяет этому случиться, и, что пугало особо сильно, от того, что ему это нравится. И что он не хочет это останавливать. 

— Лучше заткнись, — процедил Донни, ненавидя и себя, и Кейси за это. — Заткнись, и тогда, может, что-то получится. 

Кейси ухмыльнулся, но промолчал. Возможно, он был настолько хорошим другом, подумал Донни, но скривился от подобной мысли. Пользоваться телом одного друга, чтобы помочь другому, не казалось благородным делом. 

Кейси перекинул ногу через Донни, усевшись на бедра, и выкинул все мысли про дружбу из его головы.

Донни закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох. А когда открыл, на Эйприл уже не было футболки. Донни сглотнул и положил ладонь ей на живот. Провел пальцем по пупку. Его рука казалась такой большой, неуклюжей и слишком зеленой на белоснежной коже Эйприл. Донни провел ладонями по бокам Эйприл и услышал ее смешок. Донни показалось, что этот звук был самым лучшим звуком, который он только мог услышать в своей жизни. Он провел руками выше, аккуратно обходя все еще прикрытую спортивным топом грудь, краснея от одной только мысли. Эйприл нагнулась ближе, прижавшись к его пластрону. Донни прижал ее еще ближе, как можно аккуратней поддерживая руками. Огладил спину и, спустя долгие минуты, заставил себя сжать ее бедра, от чего Эйприл подалась вперед и вздохнула так громко, что можно было спутать со стоном. Донни подумал, что вот он — самый лучший звук в его жизни. А потом подумал, что пора бы начинать список самых лучших звуков, среди которых, очевидно, не будет ни одного, не связанного с Эйприл.

Донни почувствовал тепло языка на шее и не смог не вздрогунть всем телом. 

— Тьфу ты, — услышал он резкие интонации, и иллюзия разбилась. — Чет я зря тебя лизнул похоже.

Донни выдохнул и нахмурился. 

— Да. Зря. Все это было зря. 

Донни попытался подняться, но руки Кейси на плечах и тяжесть тела на бедрах не дали. 

— Да погоди ты. Щас будет лучше. 

— Что я говорил про разговоры? 

— Так ты злишься, потому что это не работает или потому что работает? — Кейси поднял бровь, ухмыльнувшись.

— Я не злюсь! — зарычал Донни. — Мне просто не нравится эта ситуация. 

— Даа? То есть это твой бо в кармане, а ты совсем не рад меня видеть?

— Это мой панцирь, идиот, он всегда твердый.

— Я думал, панцирь — это то, что сзади, — Кейси поковырялся мизинцем в ухе. 

— Конструкция панциря черепахи, — Донни поднял указательный палец, — намного сложнее, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Состоит он из различных тканей, включая кожные и костные покровы. То, что ты называешь панцирем, на самом деле является лишь его частью, карапаксом, если быть точнее. То же, на чем ты сидишь...

— Донни! — закричал Кейси, стукнув его в лоб. — Щас не время! 

Донни фыркнул. 

— Чтобы узнать что-то новое, всегда есть время.

Кейси опустил голову на пластрон, прижавшись лбом. 

— Это все сон. Ты же помнишь это, Донни? — спросила Эйприл тихо. — Не надо чувствовать себя виноватым. Это просто сон. 

Донни покачал головой. Уж он-то мог определить, где реальность, а где нет. Но в словах Эйприл — Кейси — был смысл. Или он настолько сошел с ума сам, что видел в них смысл? Уже не важно. Донни впутал пальцы в волосы Эйприл, снимая ободок и резинку. Ему всегда нравились мягкие, яркие волосы Эйприл. Он почувствовал, как она улыбнулась, прижавшись щекой к его груди. 

Донни закрыл глаза. Вдохнул. И подчинился сну. Пусть даже слишком реальному сну. Донни подмял Эйприл под себя, любуясь распластавшимися по простыням рыжим волосам. Эйприл улыбалась — ему. Смотрела — на него. И он видел в ее взгляде ту нежность, ту любовь, которую сам всегда чувствовал. Или, может, это его взгляд отражался в ее? 

Донни поцеловал ее первым. Мягко и легко. Эйприл фыркнула в его губы, углубляя поцелуй, кусаясь и перехватывая инициативу. Донни не был против. Ни когда она перевернула и бросила его на простыни, усевшись сверху. Ни когда она впивала ногти в его плечи. И уж тем более ни когда она сняла последние вещи, прикрывающие ее слишком идеальное, чтобы быть реальным, тело. 

Может быть, ему это и правда снится?

Проснулся Донни один. Потянулся, разминая мышцы. Он чувствовал себя отдохнувшим и полным сил, голова не болела и утро было по-настоящему хорошим. Вот только, Донни посмотрел на часы, было уже не утро. Донни подскочил с матраса, подхватывая свой посох: он ужасно сильно опоздал на тренировку и был удивлен, что никто не пришел его разбудить раньше. Дверь в лабораторию была открыта. Он ее разве не закрывал? Донни казалось, что она должна быть закрыта. Но не он закрывал ее, а Кейси.

— О нет, — Донни замер в дверях лаборатории. — Это же сон. Пожалуйста, пусть это будет сном. 

— Донни? — Лео выходил из кухни. — Проснулся наконец? 

— Да... ты не разбудил меня? 

Лео только пожал плечами. 

— Кейси сказал, что после вчерашнего тебе лучше дать поспать. 

— В-вчерашнего? — холодок пробежался по затылку. Неужели Кейси был настолько глуп, чтобы...

— Да. И я согласен. Тебе нужно перестать загонять себя работой. 

— А. Работа. Да. Да. Я почти закончил, — Донни не смог сдержать нервный смешок.

— Выглядишь отлично, Ди, — голос Эйприл, как всегда, вернул его в реальность. Донни повернулся. 

— Кейси Джонс. 

Кейси прищурился. 

— Донателло, — но тут же улыбнулся, показывая, что он шутит. Что он всегда шутит. — Ты в порядке? 

Донни кивнул. Но тут же помотал головой.

— Ты приходил ко мне вечером? 

— О чем ты, Донни? — Кейси выгнул бровь. — Тебе, небось, приснилось. 

— Да... 

Да, думал Донни. Приснилось. И Кейси совершенно точно не подмигнул ему, отвернувшись, чтобы Лео не видел. 

Ведь так?


End file.
